2.1 PROTEIN PHOSPHORYLATION AND SIGNAL TRANSDUCTION
Cells rely, to a great extent, on extracellular molecules as a means by which to receive stimuli from their immediate environment. These extracellular signals are essential for the correct regulation of such diverse cellular processes as differentiation, contractility, secretion, cell division, contact inhibition, and metabolism. The extracellular molecules, which can include, for example, hormones, growth factors, lymphokines, or neurotransmitters, act as ligands that bind specific cell surface receptors. The binding of these ligands to their receptors triggers a cascade of reactions that brings about both the amplification of the original stimulus and the coordinate regulation of the separate cellular processes mentioned above. In addition to normal cellular processes, receptors and their extracellular ligands may be involved in abnormal or potentially deleterious processes such as virus-receptor interaction, inflammation, and cellular transformation to a cancerous state.
A central feature of this process, referred to as signal transduction (for reviews, see Posada, J. and Cooper, J. A., 1992, Mol. Biol. Cell 3:583-592; Hardie, D. G., 1990, Symp. Soc. Exp. Biol. 44:241-255), is the reversible phosphorylation of certain proteins. The phosphorylation or dephosphorylation of amino acid residues triggers changes, such as in conformation, in regulated proteins that alter their biological properties. Proteins are phosphorylated by protein kinases and are dephosphorylated by protein phosphatases. Protein kinases and phosphatases are classified according to the amino acid residues they act on, with one class being serine-threonine kinases and phosphatases (reviewed in Scott, J. D. and Soderling, T. R., 1992, Current Opinion in Neurobiology 2:289-295), which act on serine and threonine residues, and the other class being the tyrosine kinases and phosphatases (reviewed in Fischer, E. H. et al., 1991, Science 253:401-406; Schlessinger, J. and Ullrich, A., 1992, Neuron 9:383-391; Ullrich, A. and Schlessinger, J., 1990, Cell 61:203-212), which act on tyrosine residues. The protein kinases and phosphatases may be further defined as being receptors, i.e., the enzymes are an integral part of a transmembrane, ligand-binding molecule, or as non-receptors, meaning they respond to an extracellular molecule indirectly by being acted upon by a ligand-bound receptor. Phosphorylation is a dynamic process involving competing phosphorylation and dephosphorylation reactions, and the level of phosphorylation at any given instant reflects the relative activities, at that instant, of the protein kinases and phosphatases that catalyze these reactions.
While the majority of protein phosphorylation occurs at serine and threonine amino acid residues, phosphorylation at tyrosine residues also occurs, and has begun to attract a great deal of interest since the discovery that many oncogene products and growth factor receptors possess intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity. The importance of protein tyrosine phosphorylation in growth factor signal transduction, cell cycle progression, metastasis, and neoplastic transformation is now well established (Cantley, L. C. et al., 1991, Cell 64:281-302; Hunter T., 1991, Cell 64:249-270; Nurse, 1990, Nature 344:503-508; Schlessinger, J. and Ullrich, A., 1992, Neuron 9:383-391; Ullrich, A. and Schlessinger, J., 1990, Cell 61:203-212). Subversion of normal growth control pathways leading to oncogenesis has been shown to be caused by activation or overexpression of protein tyrosine kinases which constitute a large group of dominant oncogenic proteins (reviewed in Hunter, T., 1991, Cell 64:249-270).